Multilayer films that include one or more layers of a polyurethane material are known. Some of these films are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,831 (Ho); U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,675 (Sawka et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,532 (Ho et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,644 (Fuchs); as well as PCT Internat. Publ. No. WO 93/24551 A1 (Pears et al.). Some of these films have been used in surface protection applications. For example, actual film products that have been used to protect the painted surface of selected automobile body parts include multilayer films manufactured for years by 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designations SCOTCHCAL high performance protective film PUL0612, PUL1212 and PUL1212DC. Each of these 3M Company film products includes a thermoplastic polyester-based polyurethane layer that is backed by a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) on one major surface and covered by a water-based polyester-based or polycarbonate-based polyurethane layer on the opposite major surface.